Gundam Halloween
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: The gundam boys and girls decide to go to a Halloween party. Basically all heck breaks lose, along with a few other things.
1. Heero's Defeat

Author's note: This is an extremely silly fic after you get past the first few   
paragraphs so i hope you enjoy it. Oh well i gotta go fluffies gnawing on my   
arm again. *Waves arm too shake off toaster but has no luck* sigh.   
P.S I do not own gundam wing. I will unfortunetly not be able to do so intill i  
become rich. Man! i wish i was rich!  
  
  
  
Gundam Halloween  
  
  
Chapter 1 Heero's Defeat  
  
"Oh, come ON Heero!" said Duo as he watched wing 00's pilot fix the suits   
thrusters.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on its Halloween. Take the day off for cripes sake!" Duo sighed   
exasperated while Heero just shook his head. "Your inhuman you know that! No one in  
their right mind would work all the time!"  
  
"I can. Now please shut up or be quiet. Your distracting me." said Heero.  
  
Duo shook his head and stretched, his neck let out a small pop. "Oh well.  
Your loss buddy-boy!"  
  
Heero just grunted.  
  
Turning around Duo walked out of the hanger and took the elevator up into  
the Peacecraft mansion. Stepping out into the meeting room he saw the rest of the  
group gathered around waiting for him.  
  
Hopping over to him almost immediately, Heidi wrapped her arm around his,  
"Any luck Duo?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "Nada, there's just no talking to that guy." He sighed,  
"It's like speaking to a brick wall."  
  
"Relena should be back soon," said Trowa. He was sitting next to Katra at  
the large meeting table, "Maybe she can convince him."  
  
From the one dark corner of the room Wufei grunted. "I don't see what's so  
important about having him come. If he wants to stay here I say let him."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement, "For once I actually have to agree with Wufei.   
Can any of us really see Heero having a good time at a party?"  
  
Duo raised his hand, "With machine gun or without?" Hilde stifled a laugh   
and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Personally I think we should leave it up to Miss. Relena." said Katra. "It  
was her idea in the first place to invite Heero along."  
  
"Truer words have never been..." Duo started.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRO!"  
  
Everyone in the room jumped and looked at the source of the noise. To their  
surprise, standing in the doorway was Noin and a pink bunny suited Relena. Pushing  
a pink bunny ear from her face Relena looked around the room eagerly. Everyone   
froze and looked at her with shock.  
  
"Guess Heero's not here." she let out a sigh. "So how do you guys like my  
costume?"  
  
"Nice." said Katra.  
  
"Interesting." said Trowa.  
  
"WEAK!" yelled Wufei through cupped hands.  
  
Duo and Hilde both burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Noin smiled. "Guess it's a hit Miss. Relena."  
  
Relena nodded and smiling turned to Katra, "So is Heero coming?"  
  
"Sorry, Miss Relena." said Katra, "We tried but..." he shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you'd have more luck?" Trowa said putting his arm around Katra  
comfortingly.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The hanger." said Duo, "I was just down there. Can you believe the guys   
still working on his gundam?"  
  
"That's Heero for you." said Wufei.  
  
Duo nodded, "Well if your gonna go down there I better go with you." He   
sighed, "That's what I get for drawing the short straw on this one."  
  
"Huh?" Relena turned confused, behind her the rest of the pilots were   
waving their hands back and forth and shushing him.  
  
"..Uh.." Duo looked at Hilde for help, but she backed away waving her   
hands. "Uh.. I was just saying that that's what I get for Heero having..eh.. "such  
a quick draw!"  
  
"Oh!" said Relena. Then turning around she bounded happily over to the  
elevator to the hanger, her suits bunny ears waving back and forth. Behind her the  
room let out a collective sigh of relief as Duo reluctantly followed her.  
  
The hanger was at least half a mile under the surface so as not to be   
susceptible to enemy attack. Originally it was made during the beginning of the   
Peacecraft monarchy for their private jet. But since OZ started, most of the   
technology had been upgraded for the new mobile suits. Unfortunately the elevator  
hadn't been included in all of this and it was this that Duo soon learned to regret.  
  
Pushing Relena's bunny ears out of his face for the twentieth time, Duo   
leaned over and looked out the wire frame door. They had been on the elevator for   
two minutes already and were only half way there. Turning around he looked at the   
bunny suited Relena.  
  
"What?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him frustrated.  
  
Duo looked at her for another second and then burst into laughter.  
  
"What! What is it?" Relena looked at him angrily.  
  
Duo laughed again before managing to keep it under control enough to talk.   
Straitening out he looked at Relena, "Why a bunny rabbit?" He automatically had to  
stifle another fit.  
  
"I thought it was cute!" said Relena half whining.  
  
Suddenly the elevator came to a stop at the hanger. Turning and walking out  
into large room Duo smiled. "Man, I can't wait to see what Heero thinks about this."  
  
Moving past the supply cases and several decommissioned Taurus suits the   
two worked their way to the Zero gundam. At the very bottom Heero sat on one of the  
gigantic feet with his back turned to them. Plugged into the suit and on his lap   
was a gray laptop.  
  
Duo waved at him, "Hey, Hee..!"  
  
"HEEERRRRRRO!"  
  
Jumping into the air Duo spun around to look at Relena. Behind him he heard  
Heero's gun click as he also spun around. Diving into a roll Duo pulled himself   
behind a nearby crate.  
  
"What the hell!!?!" Duo heard Heero say. Risking a peek he popped his head  
around the edge of the crate. Still standing in front of Heero was a grinning Pink  
bunny suited Relena. Even stranger was the surprised Heero who kept blinking while  
he held his gun up, not quite sure what to do.   
  
"So how do you like it Heero?" asked Relena still smiling.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
"Your nuts lady!" called out Duo from his hiding spot, still unwilling to  
reveal himself as an open target. Hearing Duo's voice, Heero shook his head and   
glared over at the braided pilot. Realizing that Heero was glaring at him, gun in   
hand, Duo quickly pulled his head back behind the crate.  
  
Turning back to look at Relena Heero slowly sat down on the edge of Zero's   
foot. A few moments later he hesitantly put his gun back on his belt. "Are you here  
to try and convince me too?"  
  
She smiled, "I am here Heero Yui..." She pronounced each word slowly, "To   
not try and convince you, but to make sure that you DO go to that party."  
  
Now it was Relena's turn to be glared at, "I already told Duo no."  
  
Relena's smile widened a little bit, "True, but I'm not Duo. And I won't   
give up so easily."  
  
"She has you there buddy-boy." said Duo poking his head around the edge of  
the crate. Heero glared at him again and he quickly withdrew to his hiding spot.  
  
Walking up to the bottom of the giant foot Relena looked Heero in the eyes,  
"Well, Heero, I guess if you don't come with us I'll just have to stay here with   
you then."  
  
Heero glared.  
  
Returning his glare she let her smile widen a bit more before continuing,   
"Just you and me.." Heero's eye twitched, "For the rest of the day."  
  
At this Duo could have sworn he saw Heero shiver, "I get to leave at the   
time of my choosing?"  
  
"Yes." Relena nodded.  
  
"Heero sighed, "Mission excepted."   
  
Immediately Relena grabbed his arm and happily dragged him off of Zero. As   
they passed the crate Duo was hiding behind Heero gave him another quick glare as   
Reline pulled him into the elevator.  
  
Getting up from his hiding spot Duo walked over to Heero's forgotten laptop.  
Hitting the off switch he looked over at his gundam, "Deathsycthe ol' pal its   
gonna be a loooong night." 


	2. Katra's Costume

  
  
  
Chapter 2 Katra's Costume  
  
  
  
Pulling the cloak of his costume over his head Duo stepped out into the   
large living room of the Peacecraft mansion. Seeing him, Hilde, dressed in a suit   
of armor, got up in front of him and looked him over.  
  
After a few moments she stopped and looked him in the eyes, "You have to   
admit, its you Duo."  
  
Duo laughed, "Hey its only fiting that the great destroyer dresses as the  
grim reaper on Halloween.  
  
"WEAK!" Called out Wufei from one of the darker corners of the room, he was  
dressed up in a white karate outfit.  
  
Ignoring Wufei for the moment Duo looked around the room for the rest of   
the group. "So where is everyone?"  
  
Hilde laughed, "Their all waiting outside for you and Katra. All except for  
Trowa and Wufei over there who elected to stay behind and wait for you two."  
  
Duo acted surprised, "The Wu man waited for us?" He turned to him,  
"Buddy-boy I didn't know you cared."  
  
Wufei gave him an angry glare that made Duo grimace, "I'm here because you   
and Katra are such weaklings! You already have dishonored this party!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Duo waving his hands back and forth, "Geez!" He turned to   
Hilde, "So Trowa's with Katra right?"  
  
Hilde nodded, "They should be out in a minute."  
  
After ten minutes passed Wufei walked up to the door and pounded on it,   
"Hurry up you weaklings! Your holding up the party!"  
  
"We're almost finished." called Katra's voice from behind the door. Ten   
more minutes later he and Trowa stepped out into the room.  
  
"You look like a woman!" called out Wufei almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you." said Katra as he adjusted his bonnet of his Little Bo Peep   
outfit. Tied to the back of the large hoop skirt was a bunch of toy sheep that   
dragged behind him.  
  
"Sorry we're late." said Trowa, who was wearing a clown suit.  
  
"Yeah, we had a little problem with the skirt, but we're ready now." Katra  
said.  
  
"Well we better..heh.. we better.." Hilde broke in to a fit of laughter in  
mid sentence setting off Duo into a similar fit. Wufei just scowled.  
  
Working their way outside they saw a couple of stifled laughter from the   
group. The only one that wasn't laughing was a non-dressed up Heero who was giving   
Duo a death glare.  
  
"Is this everyone Miss. Relena?" asked Pagan.  
  
"Yes, Pagan." Relena turned to the group her bunny ears wobbling. Duo could  
have sworn that she hadn't taken the bunny suit off since she had arrived three   
hours ago. "So everyone ready?"  
  
"I think so." said Noin who was dressed in an old seventeenth century dress.  
  
Relena clapped her hands together, "Ok everyone into the car!"  
  
As everyone climbed in Duo walked up to Pagan, "You mind if I ride shotgun   
Pagan?"  
  
"Why is that master Duo?"  
  
Duo grimaced, "One word, Heero."  
  
Pagan nodded and gestured to the passenger side door. A few minutes later   
of trying to fit Katra's hoop skirt in the limo's door they were off to the party.  
  



	3. The Fragile Youth

  
  
Chapter 3 The Fragile Youth  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the party." said Zeks as he greeted the group at the door.   
Dressed as a tribal shaman he kept moving the large mask out of his way since it   
extended all the way down to his waist.  
  
"Thank you Zeks." said Noin walking up to him. "Is lady Un and Sally Po   
here yet?"  
  
"In the back by the food court." Zeks motioned over behind him.  
  
Duo looked over Zek's shoulder, "And Howard?"  
  
"Not here yet.." Zeks paused and then let out a laugh as Katra walked up   
behind Duo.  
  
Katra looked at him hurt, "What?" Stifling another laugh Zeks pointed to   
the large room where the party was being held. To everyone's surprise almost every  
female in the room was dressed up as little Bo Peep.  
  
Turning to a gapping Katra, Duo smiled, "Well buddy boy at least you're the  
only male Bo Peep." Katra just continued to gawk.  
  
"Your costume's WEEEEAAAAAAK!" yelled Wufei, his face was bright red and he  
looked like he was going to attack the flock of Peeps.  
  
Watching Wufei for a moment Heero made one of his "death glares", "Don't  
even think about it. If I have to be here you have to put up with them." Heero   
pointed with his thumb over at the Peeps  
  
Turning to Duo Wufei whacked the braided pilot in the back of the head,   
"See what you've done! I knew we should have left him, now I have to put up with   
all of these weaklings."  
  
Adjusting his cloak Duo turned to the furious, "Hey, Wufei, don't blame me   
Relena's the one who talked him into it."  
  
Wufei seemed to consider this for a little bit, then turned to Heero with  
an evil grin. Getting a nod form the silent pilot Wufei hurled himself into the   
front of the group and tackled Relena from behind.  
  
Barely reacting to what was happening Relena got up only to be knocked out  
by a back handed punch from Heero. Lifting the unconscious girl onto their shoulders  
they carried her outside.  
  
Coming up from the back of the group Howard looked at Katra and Duo, "What  
was that all about?"  
  
Duo shrugged, a giant grin on his face, "Nothin." and turned back to the   
party and walked away.  
  
As the rest of the group followed suit Katra stood behind watching the door.  
After another minute the two pilots came back form their jaunt outside minus one   
Relina.  
  
"You didn't...?" Katra asked, he looked worriedly at the pilots.  
  
Heero just sort of glared through him, "There's a dumpster out back. We   
only dumped her back there"  
  
Wufei gave another look at Katra's costume as he walked past and shook his  
head, "WEAK!"  
  
  



	4. The Flame That Started the Fire

Chapter 4 The Flame That Started the Fire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hic!" Katra swooned as he took another sip of punch.  
  
"I don't think you should be drinking that Katra." Trowa looked at the  
Blonde Bo Peep worryingly.  
  
"Yep Katra buddy, I think someone spiked the punch." Duo held the glass up  
at eye level and looked at carefully.  
  
"Don't worry about me guyshh I'm alright."   
  
Duo looked at Katra suspiciously as the pilot spoke and then backed up as   
he swooned again. Turning around to go talk to someone else he walked into Relina.  
  
"Jeez!" Duo cringed and backed up holding his hands out defensively. "You   
look awful!"  
  
Relenadidn't even register him as she stood there. One of the bunny ears   
had been ripped off her suit along with all the stains caused from being tossed in   
the dumpster, but the thing that drew the most attention was a dark black eye on   
the left side of her face.  
  
Relenaseemed to brace her self for a moment and then took a deep breath,   
"HEEEERRROOOO!" Half the room jumped and turned around spilling their drinks.  
  
Duo put his hand to his forehead, "Oh boy."  
  
"Relina?" Heero said quietly, He was the only one who hadn't turned when   
Relenahad called out.  
  
"Heero!" Relenasmiled when she saw the pilot and ran over too him. Before   
she managed to get close enough to do anything, Heero, without turning around let   
out a backwards punch. Walking away from the unconscious Relena Heero took another  
sip of punch.  
  
Walking up to the unconscious form Wufei looked at her for a second,   
shouted out "WEAK!" and walked away.  
  
Staring wide-eyed for a moment Duo blinked and shook his head and said,   
"Ok! Now that was unexpected."   
  
A few seconds later Zeks came by with Lady Un and brought Relenainto an   
upstairs bedroom.  
  
"Whassst wasss that all about?" asked Katra. Then swooning one more time   
the pilot passed out.  
  
Staring for a moment Duo blinked and shook his head and said, "Ok! Now that  
was also unexpected."  
  
A few seconds later Zeks came by with Trowa and brought Katra into an   
upstairs bedroom.  
  
Turning away from watching the two men carry Katra up the stairs, Duo saw a  
fist fly at him just before it connected.  
  
"Hey why'd you do that Heero!" said Duo rubbing his face.  
  
"Your the one that brought Relenadown to the hanger." Heero glared at him.  
  
Duo sighed, "Oh real mature Heero! Pick on the messenger why don't chyaaa!"   
Duo barely dodged another punch from Heero. Seeing 0's pilot getting ready for   
another punch Duo backed up. "So you wanna play hardball do ya?" Heero nodded.   
"Well that's fine with me." Dodging Heero's next punch Duo ran forward and kicked   
him in the shin.  
  
"Arrrh." Heero hopped around holding his leg for a moment.  
  
Duo smiled, "Weren't expecting that were you buddy boy!"  
  
Heero glared.  
  
"Oh man, this is so not good." said Duo cringing. Turning around and   
starting to run he heard the table next to him fall over as Heero launched himself  
forward in a tackle and missed. Stopping in mid run Duo looked back at the table   
to see Heero sprawled out half on the table. Broken dishes were scattered all over   
the floor around him.  
  
"Missed me! Phhhhppp!" Duo stuck out his tongue only to start running as   
Heero fixed him another glare.  
  
Getting up from the table Heero drew his gun. Taking aim at Duo he fired   
off a shot that was dodged at the last second and shattered an ice statue of a   
pumpkin.  
  
Meanwhile Wufei sensing the chaos surrounding him took full advantage of   
it and flung himself into the nearest patch of Bo Peeps screaming, "WEAKLINGS!"   
Within moments he had already knocked out three of them and had another in a   
headlock.  
  
Taking another shot at Duo, Heero missed as a flying Bo Peep knocked him   
down.  
  
"Look at me I'm Peter Pantsless." Yelled a now awake, drunken Katra. From   
atop the second floor balcony he hiked up his skirt and mooned the crowd. Losing   
balance he started to fall over the railing, and Trowa running to help only   
succeeded on getting landed on as the blonde pilot fell knocking the two of them   
unconscious.  
  
"Weaklings!" Yelled Wufei attacking another group of Bo Peeps as Heero   
took aim at Duo again. Barely dodging the shot Duo tripped over the back of his   
cloak and went sprawling over a table and on to his back.  
  
"Mission completed." said Heero taking aim at the fallen Duo. Reacting on   
instinct Duo's foot came up and hit Heero between the legs. Making a grunting noise  
Heero fell over grabbing the offending spot and losing his gun in the process.  
  
"Sorry Heero, buddy-boy. You ain't completing that one." said Duo getting   
up from the floor. Pulling the Reaper's cloak off over his head, Duo smiled at the   
fallen Heero and then jumped over the table he had fallen over into the middle of   
the ballroom. All around the room there was tables and chairs knocked over. Lady Un  
and Zeks were over in one corner trying to get everyone out and to safety while   
Wufei was in another area giving a flying elbow to one the many piles of unconscious  
Bo Peeps.  
  
"WEAKLINGS!" yelled Wufei breathing hard. Then getting up, picking wool   
from his teeth, he brushed off his pants and calmly walked over to Duo.  
  
"Are you finished now?" Duo was grinning widely at the chinese pilot.  
  
"For now." Wufei looked around the room pleased with himself.  
  
Duo laughed, but stopped suddenly when he heard a shuffling behind him.   
Whirling around he saw Heero launch himself at him yelling, "This will finish you!"  
Dodging quickly to the side Duo had time to laugh at the now high-pitched pilot   
before Heero smashed into one of the still standing buffet tables. Landing in one   
of the giant punch bowls Heero slid off the table and into one of the Bo Peeps.   
  
Standing up, Heero's clothing was dyed a dull pink from the punch and had   
one of the bo peeps hats stuck to the side of his face.  
  
"Hey look Wufei," said Duo giving Heero an evil grin, "There's still one Bo   
Peep left."  
  
"WEAKLING!" screamed the chinese pilot launching himself into a flying   
tackle. Heero's eyes went wide as the pilot's shoulder connected with his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" said Duo wincing. By then pieces of fluff and clothing were flying   
through the air.  
  
  
  
Chapter four "Revenge is a dish best served..."  
  
  
  
  
"Well I hope your happy Heero." said Noin looking down at the bruised pilot.  
"Thanks to you and Wufei the party was a disaster!  
  
"Humph." Heero just stared angrily past Noin. Behind her the as yet   
unscathed Duo was retelling what had happened for the fifth time to Heidi.  
  
"Could you guys keep it down a little?" said Katra from the back seat of the  
limousine, next to him Trowa laid a fresh towel over the blonde pilots head.  
  
"Sorry Katra." Said Noin.  
  
"Humph!" replied Heero.  
  
Breaking away from Heidi Duo walked over to them, "Heero buddy boy you've   
got to learn to relax."  
  
"I'll kill you." Heero said giving Duo another of his deathglare.  
  
Duo shook his head, "You know there's just no talking to ya, buddy boy."  
  
Heero just continued to glare.  
  
"Heero!" Duo turned as Relena came out of the front door of the mansion   
with a ice pack for the wounded pilot. Taking advantage of the other pilot's   
distraction, Heero leaped at the pilot with a right cross.  
  
Turning at the last second, Duo reeled back as Heero's fist collided with   
his jaw. Recovering himself after a few steps backward Duo rubbed his jaw and   
smiled as he watched Heero prepare for another strike. Straitening up the best he   
could he gave Heero the best "deathstare" he could, "You know what Heero buddy boy?"   
Heero leaped at him with a right hook, which Duo easily dodged under. "You may   
stronger then me," Heero swung again, but only missed as Duo dodged again. This   
time though Duo grabbed him underneath the arm and swinging himself around flipped   
Heero onto his back. Before the boy pilot could recover he flipped him over and   
held his left arm in an armlock. "But you are soooo slow buddy boy!" finished Duo.  
  
"Rrrrrr!" Heero let out a growl from underneath Duo and tried to pry himself  
from the braided pilot's grip with no success.  
  
"You give?" asked Duo bending over so that he was facing Heero. His braid   
flipped over and nearly hit Heero on its way down.  
  
"I'll destroy you! You #$@$@%@$!" yelled the flustered Heero.  
  
"Tch..tch..Heero! Such language!" Mocked Duo.  
  
"Ehh! Duo I think you better get off him." Noin walked over to Dou and   
helped him off while Wufei helped up the sorely bruised Heero. Immediately the boy   
leaped for Duo again only to be felled as Heidi's foot collided with his crotch.  
  
Grabbing the offending area and letting out a groan of pain , Heero fell   
over in a slump. Running over with a spare ice pack in hand, Relenabent beside him   
only to be acknowledged by another groan.   
  
  
"Whoa.." said Duo staring at the smiling assailant, "Way to go Heidi."  
  
She just continued smiling and shrugged, "You don't get into OZ with out   
learning a thing or to first."  
  
"Rrrrrr." Heero snarled from the floor.   
  
  
  
FIN  



End file.
